


Barrayaran Maiden

by laleia



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia and Aral try "playing" by the rules of Barrayaran sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barrayaran Maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Барраярская дева](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178522) by [jetta_e_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus)



> Kinkmeme prompt: Cordelia/Aral, Barrayaran sex. Cordelia/Aral: "playing" by the rules of Barrayaran sex

"Lo! I am an innocent Barrayaran maiden sitting tremulously on my wedding night, wondering in what form my deflowering shall come!" Cordelia announced with dramatic flourish, putting her wrist to her forehead in mock-terror. Wearing a white, lacy shift with nothing underneath, she posed herself on the bed like something out of one of the lurid novels her sister-in-law loved to read.

A snicker came from the door before she directed a stern glare and it quieted.

"I know nothing about sex so I shall have to rely on my newlywed husband to guide me in every way!" Cordelia announced and Aral entered at his cue.

"Fear not, fair maiden, for I shall see to it that tonight you learn the meaning of pleasure, as well as the inevitable pain when you lose your maidenhead!" Aral said, barely keeping a straight face. Cordelia spared a moment to appreciate his very fine form, perhaps not displayed to best effect underneath his long shirt, but still quite shapely and so very much _hers_.

"I still can't believe you kept my hymen intact as proof of virginity," Cordelia said. "It's absolutely barbaric! But- uh, I'm an innocent Barrayaran maiden so I don't know whether there are more civilized ways of conducting this on other planets. I await your instruction!"

"As you've noted," Aral said, "you in your white shift represent the pure and innocent lamb sacrifice and I..." here, Aral dropped his voice to a throaty growl, "I am the beast who shall _ravage_ you."

The effect was rather ruined when Cordelia burst out laughing.

Aral rolled his eyes, and didn't wait for her to finish her laughter before he leaned in for a kiss. Cordelia eagerly reciprocated, her hands coming up to clutch his shoulders and hastily trying to tug off his shirt.

"Tsk, tsk," Aral said, breaking away from the kiss. "Proper Barrayaran maidens are never _eager_ for sex. It's a chore they put up with for the sake of conceiving an heir."

"Well then hurry up with it," Cordelia said, but she settled back obediently.

"In the Barrayaran tradition," Aral said, "the bride knows nothing about sex ... in theory, at least. Therefore, it is _my_ job to show you all the wonders that sex may hold."  His eyes glittered as he palmed a breast with one hand and the other moved lower.

He rested his fingers on her knees and started stroking them, his fingers feather-light, sending shivers down her back as they began to trace their way up to-

"This is your womanhood," Aral announced, "and it is where I shall plunder and loot as the night wears on."

Cordelia would have laughed, but she was too busy catching her breath for he'd slipped first one finger in, then two. The nice thing about marriage and regular sex was your partner knew _just_ how to crook his fingers. When he'd worked up a rhythm, however, she had the presence of mind to bat her eyelashes at him and coo, "Thank you for introducing me to the pleasures of my body, husband mine. I would never have known but for your guidance."

"Do not be impudent, wife," Aral mock-lectured. "And now I introduce to you my rod of steel."

"Rod of steel?" Cordelia couldn't help but snort.

"Staff of power?" Aral tried. "The essence of my manhood? My turgid, tumescent-"

"Let's just go with cock for now," Cordelia interrupted.

"And now I introduce you to my cock," Aral continued. "You may touch it," he allowed, as if he were conferring divine favor.

Cordelia allowed herself to poke it, then stroke it tentatively as if she were some uneducated virgin who'd never seen a cock before, much less a woman who'd had this particular cock in a number of ways. Then, with an impish grin, she wrapped one hand around it and squeezed, just the way she knew Aral liked it.

Aral drew in a shuddering breath, and then pushed her back onto the bed. He nipped at her shoulder, before he positioned his "rod of steel" against her "womanhood" and thrust forward.

This, at least, was the same. The fullness of him, the depth of each thrust, the feel of his sweat-slicked skin. The position was a bit different than she was used to—she didn't have enough leverage to effectively thrust her hips up against him, so he controlled the pace and the depth of each thrust. He didn't penetrate as deeply as he had in the position they'd tried last week, nor was the angle as good as yesterday's, but there was something delicious about leaving her orgasm entirely up to him. No matter how much she gasped for more, and dug her nails into his shoulders, he chose to keep her just shy of climax.

Finally, with impeccable timing that was the product of lots of ~~sex~~ practice, she peaked first and he came soon after. They took a few moments to recover their breaths, then he rolled off her and grinned. "So what did you think?"

"Do Barrayarans really have sex with their clothes on?" Cordelia asked. "It seems a bit ... kinkier than I'd imagined."

"I don't actually know how most Barrayarans have sex," Aral admitted, "I don't usually talk to people about what kind of sex they like, besides- you know, Ges. This is how they do it in the thirdhand holos we used to slip each other as boys at the Academy, though."

"Isn't that because the censors wouldn't allow pornographic holos that showed full nudity?" Cordelia said. "Which is ridiculous, of course."

"All I can say is I know a whole generation of Vor lords who grew up watching those holos, who probably think it's the only way to have sex."

"Those poor Vor ladies," Cordelia sighed.

"Is that your verdict then?" Aral said, stretching. "After experiencing the best that Barrayaran sex has to offer, you feel nothing but pity for the proper Barrayaran maidens?"

"It does have a few merits," Cordelia admitted, "but to be limited to one position for the entirety of one's sex life? It sounds so boring." She turned over to catch his eyes. "Although, to properly evaluate Barrayaran sex, I think repeated trials are called for. Only ..."

"Only what?"

Cordelia smiled wickedly. "Only this time, _you_ be the Barrayaran maiden."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Trooper and the Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214009) by [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/pseuds/Philomytha)




End file.
